Talk To Me
by KyuMin1307
Summary: "Aku malu.." cicit Sungmin dengan suara rendahnya. Kyuhyun terekeh. "Hey chagi, waeyo hum? Kau ingin baby kita ngiler?" Tanya Kyuhyun seakan tergelak dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Aku ingin Sperma mu Kyuu " . "MWO!" / KyuMin fanfic Special for Joyday! / Mafia!Kyu Pervert!Min / BL / Warning in Side! DLDR! RnR?


**Talk To Me**

**KyuMin fanfic Special for JoyDay**

**.**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Gaje, Typo(s), abal-abal, absurd :D  
**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun, mafia muda ternama di Korea itu menyesap putung rokoknya sambil membaca 'laporan' dari bawahannya perihal 'eksekusi' massal yang di laksanakan Minggu kemarin oleh para bawahannya. Pemuda berparas tampan itu mengukir senyum kemenangannya.

'Tikus-tikus' yang menghambat pekerjaannya sudah berhasil ia singkirkan. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan hasil kerja mafia termuda sekaligus kelas atas Korea Selatan itu.

Kyuhyun mematikan putung rokok nya lalu membuangnya sembarangan. Lalu pria itu menatap bingkai foto yang terpajang di pojok meja kerjanya. Sosok dalam foto kecil itu lah yang menjadi kekuatan utamanya bisa sampai di posisi sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu meraih _Lollypop _di atas meja dan mengemutnya pelan. Itu lah salah satu cara untuk menyembunyikan kegiatan merokoknya. Setidaknya itu bisa menetralkan bau rokok yang pekat. Jika sampai 'Kelinci'-nya tahu, Kyuhyun mau bertaruh bahwa ia akan mendapat omelan-omelan panjang dari 'Kelinci' cerewet itu.

Cklek

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sosok 'Kelinci'-nya yang tengah mendumel tak jelas sembari kembali menutup pintu.

"Ada apa Sayang? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Sungmin -sang kelinci- berjalan ke arah meja kerja Kyuhyun sambil terus mendumel tak jelas. Pemuda manis itu beringsut naik ke pangkuan Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut hangat oleh empunya.

"Kenapa _chagi?_"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kenapamereka selalu memaksa ku makan sih?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mengecup sayang bibir yang tengah mengerucut maju itu. "Kau memang harus makan, _chagi"_

"Aish! Kau sama saja!" Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun kesal lalu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher itu. Sedetik kemudian, Sungmin segera mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut masam.

"_Wa-waeyo chagi?"_

"Kau merokok kan!" Tuding Sungmin kesal lalu mendengus tak suka.

"Ya-yah, sayang~" raut Kyuhyun sedikit memelas. Terlebih saat melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang mulai mengeruh. Pemuda itu mengarahkan bibir tebalnya keseluruh wajah putih mulus bak persolen itu.

"Tidak mau! Kau tidak mendengarkan ucapan ku lagi!" Sungmin mendorong wajah itu agar menjauh dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Ming~" panggil Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Sayaaangg~"

"..." _No respon._

"Minimi~ yahh _chagi _jangan mendiamkanku. Kau tahu kan aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu~"

Sungmin mendesah kesal lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi-"

"Tapi apa _chagi?"_

"Izin kan aku membeli _Ice Cream_ di Kedai Siwon _hyung,_ bagaimana?" Raut wajah suram itu berubah berbinar-binar usai menuturkan keinginnnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"YAHH! Apa-apaan ituu? Tidak! tidak akan!"

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah masam. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin-nya pergi ke Penjual _Ice Cream _langganan Sungmin yang genit itu. Kyuhyun tidak akan PERNAH membiarkannya! Terakhir kali Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin untuk membeli _Ice Cream _di Kedai itu, Siwon sang penjual _Ice Cream _itu memeluk Sungmin di hadapannya! MEMELUK Sungmin di HADAPANNYA! Ohhhh, Kalau tidak karena rayuan Sungmin dengan embel-embel _'Kalau kau menutupnya, bagaimana kalau Uri Baby mengidam ingin makan Ice Cream di sana? Kau ingin Baby kita ngiler?' _Kyuhyun sudah pasti akan menutup Kedai itu. Itu bukan hal yang sulit bagi Mafia Muda seperti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggerung sedih lalu berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun. "Sudah kuduga kau tak menyayangiku!" Ujarnya denga suara bergetar.

"M-min?" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya hendak menyentuh pundak berbalut T-Shirt merah muda itu. Tapi langsung di sentak oleh empunya.

"Kau jahat!"

"_Chagi?"_

"H-hiks.."

"Aish baik-baik, kau boleh pergi ke kedai Kuda sialan itu!"

Sungmin sontak berbalik mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun."_J-jeongmhal?"_

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu mengangguk tak rela. "Tapi aku akan menemanimu!"

Sungmin berubah merengut. "Aku ingin sendiri!"

Kyuhyun melotot. "_M-mwo?"_

"Ini keinginan _Baby _Kyunnie-yaa~" Sungmin beranjak dari pangkuan sang kekasih lalu mengecup bibir tebal itu sebentar. "Aku pergi dulu, _kay?" _

"Yah! MING!"

Sungmin tak menghiraukannya. Pemuda manis yang sekarang akan berusia kepala dua itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Blam!

"Oh _Shit!_" Kyuhyun mengumpat sembari melempar laporan 'berharga'-nya itu ke dinding. Meruntuki dalam hati kenapa ia selalu kalah dengan raut polos itu.

"AISSHH!"

oOo

Cho Kyuhyun memandang angkuh seorang pemuda yang tengah bersimpuh di kaki nya. Lalu ia tertawa sinis. "Jadi kau-"

Kyuhyun ikut menjajarkan dirinya di hadapan pemuda itu. "-Berani sekali kau menghianati ku, _huh?_"

Suara itu mengalun datar memang. Tapi justru itu yang membuat seluruh manusia di dalam ruangan itu bergetar hebat. terlebih sosok yang tengah bersimpuh itu.

"_M-mian.." _ujar Pemuda itu tergagap.

"_Mian? _Hahaha.. setelah kau menjual seluruh info-info tentang Keluarga Cho, kau berkata _Mian HUH?_"

PRAK!

Sebatang besi mendarat di punggung Pemuda itu. yang membuat erangan sontak mengalun.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa sinis -untuk sekian kalinya. Mafia muda itu memutar-mutar tongkat golf di tangannya. "Kau.. ingin langsung mati di tanganku atau.. mati perlahan?" Ujar Kyuhyun memberi 'penawaran' tanpa melirik sedikitpun Pemuda yang tengah bersimpuh dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"T-tuan Cho? Ma-mafkan saya.."

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti bicara BITCH!"

Prag!

"K-kyuuhh?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan sontak mengalihkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara tenor yang mengalun. Pemuda tampan itu dengan cepat membuang tongkat nya ke segala arah dan segera merengkuh pemuda manis yang masih terdiam kaku di ambang pintu. "Ssssttt~"

"Kalian urus mereka" titah Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang 'eksekusi' Klan Cho.

oOo

Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin agar terduduk di pangkuannya. Pemuda tampan itu menangkup wajah Sungmin yang masih tak kunjung membuka suara dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya.

"Sayang~"

Kyuhyun menatap miris Sungmin yang masih terdiam. Selalu seperti ini jika Kyuhyun kelepasan membiarkan Sungmin melihatnya saat akan 'mengeksekusi' sesorang. Dalam hati ia meruntuki kebodohan para pengawal Sungmin yang teledor membiarkan Sungmin masuk ke wilayah 'terlarang' itu.

Terlebih Sungmin tengah mengandung _Baby_ mereka saat ini.

"Minimi? Hei~ lihat aku,"

Sungmin seolah tertarik ke dalam kesadarannya. Pemuda manis itu mengerjab. Berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menganiaya sesorang itu membuat Sungmin _shock _dan terguncang.

"Min~"

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya sekali lagi lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyuuu~"

"Sssstt.. tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Kau tau kan, ini adalah pekerjaan ku. Kenapa kau bermain-main di sana, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengusap lembut pipi bersemu merah itu.

"Kyuuuhhh.. hiks.._"_

"Lupakan saja, _nde? _Ah ya, sudah membeli _Ice Cream, huh?" _Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari mengusap lelehan air mata yang masih membayang di kedua bola mata Sungmin.

Raut wajah Sungmin kontan berubah. Pemuda manis bertubuh buncit itu mengangguk senang. "Ung? Di mana tas plastik yang ku bawa?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu meraih tangan kiri Sungmin. "Masih kau pegang _chagi,_" ujar Kyuhyun tergelak.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, sadar akan kebodohannya. Lalu mengeluarkan se-_cup Ice Icream _dari sana .

"Hanya beli satu?"

"Eung! Aku ingin Kyunnie yang menyuapi ku!" Pinta Sungmin malu-malu dengan wajah merona hebat.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Pemuda tampan itu lalu mengambil alih _Cup Ice Cream _dari tangan Sungmin dan mulai menyuapi pemuda manis yang akan beranak satu itu.

"Kyu,"

"Hm?"

Sungmin menerima suapan dari Kyuhyun. "Sudah punya nama untuk _Baby?" _

Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin yang terdapat bercak-bercak _Ice cream. _Lalu mengangguk.

"_Jeongmhal? Mwoya?"_

"Itu akan menjadi kejutan _chagi. _Aku sudah menyiapkan nama yang _special for first our baby"_

"Tidak mau membocorkan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang memelas.

"_Aniya"_

"_Aish arra-arra!"_ Sungmin mengangguk dengan wajah masam nya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Apa hum? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menarik tubuh Sungmin agar berbaring di atas dadanya. Ia memegangi kedua sisi pinggang Sungmin agar perut buncit itu tak terhimpit.

"Eumm.."

"_Mwo?" _Kyuhyun mengusap sayang helaian _blonde hair _sebahu itu.

"Aku malu.." cicit Sungmin dengan suara rendahnya.

Kyuhyun terekeh. "Hey _chagi, waeyo _hum? Kau ingin _baby _kita ngiler?" Tanya Kyuhyun seakan tergelak dengan ucapannya sendiri. Biasanya itu yang selalu Sungmin lontarkan agar Kyuhyun menuruti kemauannya.

"Sperma mu"

"_Mwo?"_

"Aku ingin Sperma mu Kyuuu~"

"MWO?!"

oOo

Kyuhyun terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur. Tenaga nya sudah sangat terkuras untuk memenuhi permintaan 'konyol' Kelinci montoknya. Pemuda yang kini tak menggunakan bawahan sama sekali itu beranjak duduk di pinggir ranjang. Rambut acak-acakan nya sama sekali tak mengurangi paras tampan itu.

Lemas? Tentu saja! Bayangkan saja! Ia harus memenuhi permintaan 'konyol' itu tujuh kali dalam sehari! Hanya _Blowjob _sepihak yang di lakukan oleh Kelinci montok itu, setelah ia medapatkan 'keinginannya' Sungmin akan segera pergi dengan alasan ingin bermain bersama Ryeowook, bawahan Kyuhyun yang juga bertubuh mungil seperti Sungmin. Dan yeah.. ia akan meninggalkan tubuh 'lemas' Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menggerang kesal. _Libido_-nya serasa sudah berada di ujung ubun-ubun. Oh mungkin setelah ini ia akan bermain solo untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar sembari tergopoh-gopoh, Mafia muda kelas atas itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Cepatlah lahir Cho Sandeul~ _Daddy _sudah tak tahan" batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

Oh, Poor Kyuhyun :D

.

This End for Fic but And for KyuMin^^

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Happy Joyday semuaaaaaa~ *peluk joyers satu2* :D**

******Pokonya saya harap, KyuMin always Solid, ttp saling lovey dovey :D ga Go Public pun gapapa karna saya yakin mereka punya alasan kuat untuk itu. Cukup little Moment di panggung aja itu sangat cukup bagi joy labil kaya saya ._. Yahh kalo bisa sih Big moment hahaha :D and last jan bertengkar muluu yaaa :***

**Maaf kalo Absrud :D ini ngetiknya putus2, dan baru kelar semalem! Kalo ada typo maafin juga, saya ngetiknya lewat gadget karna Laptop rusak dan saking kepinginnya ikut ngeramein joyday bareng Joyer :3 ga pake di baca lagi dan langsung bablas gitu aja ._. judulnya juga ngawur banget lihat di list Korean Music lol xD  
**

**Jelek saya tahu :( ini udah buntu banget! Sempet stuck ga karuan -_- dan ini fic ke 4 setelah saya bingung pake draft saya yg mana -_- finally saya buat squel nya 'My Inconect Min' dan 'My Bunny Min' lagi. yg belum baca monggo di baca :D**

**Maaf kalo pendek, Gaje, dll :D**

**#HappyKyuMinDay #HappyJOYDay !**

**Last, RnR?**


End file.
